


This is Getting out of Hand (now there are four of them!)

by Butterflywithsass



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Humor, Force Shenanigans (Star Wars), Light Angst, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Parent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sassy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tea, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), but what do you expect, lots of sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflywithsass/pseuds/Butterflywithsass
Summary: Obi Wan really shouldn’t have opened that holocron, but now he’s stuck with them.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. WTF

It had started as welcome break from the constant battles, but now as he wondered the deserted temple, he wished he could just go back to the 212th. The mission was to scout the temple

and report back. Simple enough, but now he was lost. Reaching out through the force, Obi Wan searched for a path. There it was. A call from his left. He turned and strode down the passage,

marveling at the dusty inscriptions on the walls.

Eventually the path leveled out and he entered a large chamber. It was circular with several entrances leading off it, and in its center was a stone pedestal. A dusty holocron was resting on it.

Now this was getting interesting. Maybe he would actually have something to report.

He didn’t mean to open it. It just did when he touched it. It sprung to life and the air around it glowed. Then it was still and cold again. Nothing felt different. Odd.

He stowed the holocron in his bag and turned to leave, only to be faced with a Mandalorian in full armor. Igniting his lightsaber he stepped back.

“Who are you and how are you here?” he called out, trying to keep his voice calm.

Instead of replying, the Mandalorian carefully removed his helmet. Obi Wan felt his breath leave him. What in the Universe was going on?

“Hello there,” said the Mandalorian wearing Obi Wan’s face.


	2. 2

“I might ask you the same question.”

“I don’t know if you’re some sort of vision or hallucination, but what is going on?”

“I have no idea, and I’m insulted at being called a hallucination, Jedi. My name is Obi Wan Kryze, Duke of Mandalore.” He stepped forward and shook Obi Wan’s hand. Obi Wan still too shocked to respond. But before he could do so, a figure leapt out at them from another passage, and swung it’s blue lightsaber in a deadly ark toward the Mandalorian’s head.

The Mando brought up his arm to deflect the saber with Baskar, and quickly drew a small knife. He leaped behind the figure and gently placed the blade against their throat.

The three of them stood, breathing heavily, before Obi Wan brought his saber closer to their face to see them in the light.

She was a small woman, clad in Jedi robes, and tightly braided auburn hair. He estimated that she was in her early thirties.

“There’s no need for violence, I’m a Jedi as well.”

He turned off his saber, and the Duke released her. “You don’t like an Imperial, why are you here? I don’t remember meeting you before.”

“I’m Obi Wan Kenobi, and this is…well, Obi Wan Kenobi, you are?”

“Oh, wow.”

She took a small flask from her waist and niffed the contents curiously, before shrugging. “I’m Obi Wan Kenobi.” She said brightly, “And may I just say, you look splendid. I also knew I’d make a hot guy.”

“You look lovely as well, Madam” Said Obi Wan courteously

“Have you seen Anakin?” Then she laughed. “Dumb question, other self. I should just sober up.”

“Oh, I’m real” said Mando. “I don’t care how I got here, or who you two are. I just need to get back as soon as possible.”

“Why? Couldn’t we just hang out for a bit?” said the young woman.

“My wife would get nervous when I don’t get back in time. I was supposed to be going a meeting.”

“Your wife?” said Obi Wan, although he already knew the answer.

The Mandalorian became suspicious now. And looked closer at the other two. “Oh, this is another kidnapping isn’t it.”

“Wait, wait. Okay we’re not kidnappers.” Said the woman, “Or at least I’m not. Maybe he is.” She pointed at Obi Wan.”

“I’m not a kidnapper!” said Obi Wan. “I don’t know why you people are here, or why we are all the same person, but let’s just discuss this in a civilized manner, alright?”

“Well if it isn’t another Jedi quarrel. How predictable.” Said an amused voice from behind them. The man holding the crimson saber was another identical Obi Wan Kenobi.


End file.
